


Home Late

by VintageOwl



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Payday 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: Honestly I get so embarrassed posting my stories.





	Home Late

I crawled in bed tired, another night without jacket would ruin me I missed him dearly. Jacket was a bank robber but stayed with me at night, cuddling me till we both fell asleep, in the morning he’d either be gone or still with me in bed if I was lucky.

If he was still here and had enough time I’d make us breakfast before he’d leave for the day but it had been at least a couple of days since I made breakfast for more than just myself. When I barely dozed off I heard a small thud my eyes instinctively looked toward the window to spot the familiar chicken mask wearing man crawling through my window. 

I jerked up before rushing up to hug him he spun me a little I could tell he was apologizing for being gone for a few days, we didn’t really need words to communicate to one another anymore. I understood he had a ‘job’.

He hugged me a little long before carrying me to bed, he slipped his jacket, shoes and mask off before crawling into bed with me his head resting atop of mine, he wrapped his arms around me a small smile gracing my face, reassured he was safe again.

I always had a fear I’d lose him to the cops or him in general getting himself killed or even him just leaving me thinking I’d rat him out or he’d put me in danger but I’d always shake those thoughts off and know he’d never leave me.

I don’t know what our relationship was, I’d kiss him on the cheek and he’d hug me, cuddle but we weren’t official at least I don’t think we were. I didn’t know his real name and I didn’t need to, All I need was his sweet silent company and that was enough for me.

In morning he had been the one to make breakfast for me this time, again as a way of apologizing and I gladly accepted it. He had stayed a little longer than usually before finally standing up from watching tv with me, he waved silently saying goodbye and I followed him to my room watching him get his jacket and shoes on.

I grabbed his mask and slipped on his face, I’d usually peck his cheek before putting his mask on but today I was feeling a little bolder than usual. I pecked the beak on his mask and pulled back smiling shyly he stared for a minute then stood ruffling my hair he made his way out my window as I waved.

‘What a charming guy.’ 

The morning fled into the day just as he did, I already missed him. In reality I was satisfied with his company but I wanted to know a little more about him, his first name at least, his favorite color, just the simple things about him.

I’d never push into telling me anything he didn’t want to and I’d never rat him out either. 

He seemed to be mute but could communicate with his tape recorder, writing, and sign language. Truthfully I didn’t understand much sign language but I started practicing a few months after I met him. 

The news was telling of a robbery that had just taken place in my town I wasn’t concerned but they did say the robbers got away injured. I did have a little worry in the back of my head but I kept telling myself their probably long gone by now, half way across the country now.

The day bled into the night. I was content, getting ready to relax and watch a movie or read a book till bedtime. For reason I don’t remember now I went outside on my back deck for something but instead found a man wearing a chicken mask sitting propped against the wall of my house.

I stared at him in disbelief for what seem like an eternity. Finally I crouched down to him I thought he was dead, he was bleeding out of his stomach and I couldn’t see or hear any breathing. I told myself just to go call 911 but without any thought or worry I reached for his mask.

Curiosity killed the cat.

His hand shot up gripping my wrist so tightly I feared he’d snap it, a surprised yelp escaped me. He looked up at me, even with the mask on I could tell he was staring at me “you’re badly hurt.. what happened?” I finally spoke and all I could think was ‘what a dumb question to ask’ he was obviously someone bad or so I thought at the time.

He didn’t speak instead in he dug in his pocket and I felt an uneasy feeling pooling in my gut afraid he’d pull out a weapon. Instead he pulled out a small black rectangular box that I quickly recognized to be a tape recorder or cassette player.

“You must-be- a very- unlucky-person.” The player was a mix of voices but I understood what it said. I was very confused at that moment in ‘was he hiding his voice?’ I thought but scratched it when the memory of a voice distorter came to mind.

“Why?...” I murmured quietly he clicked the button on his player again “you-found-me.” He said but really I had to be the luckiest person to find him that night.

A sharp knock at my door snapped me out of my memories. I thought it might be the mail or maybe one of my few friends to try and come to drag out of the cave I called home. The thought edged a smile onto my face.

I peered into the peephole on my door and was met with two faces I didn’t recognize. Two rough looking men stood at my door. One of them fidgeting slightly and the other glancing around ever second or so.

They unnerved me completely. I didn’t know them, didn’t trust them at all and they gave me a bad vibe.

I backed up from my door, my mind settling on ignoring them and pretending I wasn’t home. I quietly went back to my bedroom and hoped they’d give up soon and just leave. But their knocking turned to pounding and my worry exploded into panic.

They busted my door in and I could stop my body from vibrating like a fish out of water as I crawled into my closet hiding away, Hoping they’d take what they wanted and go. Hearing them rummage through my home didn’t help my anxiety, if anything it just made it worse than ever. 

I heard my bedroom door open, instinctively I covered my mouth, trying to hide my breathing but did it really matter? Was I really that naive to think they weren’t going to check in here? I cracked my closet door open quietly, I could see only one of the men checking my drawers at the opposite side of my room.

I stepped out quietly, moving into the living room I didn’t see the other man. At this point my heart was racing. I got closer to the front door, my hope, my escape. Was I really that naive to think I could get away? 

I opened the front door quickly.

Yes, I was.

The other man was behind the door his eyes went wide when he saw me I backed up quickly as he reached for me and I cried in surprise he grabbed my wrist I struggled with him before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head the world falling down as night swept over my mind.

My only fear being, I’d never see you again.

I tilted my head at him “what’s so bad about you?” I asked boldly he flashed a colorful looking SMG from other pocket “oh... you’re one of those bank robbers from earlier, aren’t you?” I asked he hesitated before nodding I couldn’t stop myself from sighing 

What a mess to be caught up in “listen.. I haven’t seen you’re face... I.. I can help patch you up. then you can go and I’ll act this never happened.” I told him 

Obviously he didn’t believe or trust me but who could blame him, I was just a stranger after all.

“If you just stay here with me chained at you’re hand, you’ll bleed out.” I reminded him, he seemed to be in thought “fine-try-anything-and I won’t-hesitate.” I nodded curtly before helping him up and into my home.

I led him into my kitchen and sat him at my table “I need to get the first aid out of my bathroom... do you want to stay here or come with?” I asked he was quiet “15 seconds.” Is all his cassette said but I understood regardless.

I got the first aid quickly, had a thought of calling the police but I knew it would just result in me ending up dead.

I returned with the first aid in hand “you haven’t bled out yet have you?” I asked taking a sit next to him he shook his head “okay let’s see the wound.” I said rolling up his shirt slightly hissing as soon I saw the damage hidden under shirt.

The wound was clean straight through him, if the bullet was still in him I think he would be in more pain but I asked anyway “is the bullet out?” He nodded “I’m not going to disinfect this. I’m just going to stop the bleeding and clean off the blood. Disinfecting right now would just increase the bleeding and that’s what you don’t want.” I told him as I softly cleaned the away the blood with a wet rag

I pressed a cotton gauze against it harshly, I could feel him tense but he never made any noise of pain I noted “are you mute?” I asked finally. He didn’t answer and I didn’t ask again, I didn’t want to rude even if he was a robber with me piratically at gun point.

“Okay I need you to lean forward a little. I need to wrap this.” I commanded him he did as told. I wrapped it with gauze tightly before securing it in place. “there.” I huffed and moved back from him to sit in the other chair across from him.

“You should be good for now.” I told him hoping he’d just leave but no, that was a silly hope of my mine. he sat there and even with his eyes hidden I could feel them burning into me deciding what to do with me now.

I sighed leaning my elbow on my table “you know... tonight I was content.. before I walked outside I was about to watch ‘Treat Or Trick’ a horror movie...” I said looking into the living room at the paused movie on my tv’s screen 

“but then there was you and instead of just calling the cops I had to be curious and now look at me, I’m sitting here waiting for you to kill me or just leave.” I bitterly confessed ready for whatever fate awaited me.

“I’m not-going to-kill-you-But I cant-leave yet-not with-the cops-searching-for me.” I stared at him in disbelief “Are you serious?” I said aloud cranking my head back to him “I just wanted my night and now I have to worry about a robber bleeding all over my house?” I said frustration clear in my voice 

“What- kind of- horror movie -is it?” He asked I blinked surprised was a robber really asking to watch with a movie with me?

The world painfully awoke me from my forced slumber. I was blindfolded and already trying to move my arms but found them bound and the same with my legs. Undoubtedly I was beyond scared, I didn’t know where I was, I didn’t know what they wanted, and no one knew I was missing.

I was waiting there for what seemed to be an eternity, the negative and frightened thoughts consuming me whole like a deep dark abyss, the darkness never ending and fear sneering at me from the corners of my mind.

I heard mental cry then a sliding noise, I assumed some sort of door being opened. I could hear footsteps approaching me 

“finally awake?” A mans voice called I didn’t respond “not the chatty time? That’s fine by me.” He said I exhaled trying to relax “what do you want?” I asked 

“Ahhh so you can talk..” he mocked a little “quit with the suspense. What do you want?” I demanded and he chuckled “quite the bold one aren’t we?” He said I could here him circle me “you know of a man nick named ‘Jacket’ don’t you?” He asked my heart stopped and I felt a million thoughts hit me like a wave.

I knew something like this might happen one day if I kept him around but I didn’t care, I wanted him in my life-, no I needed him in my life even if he wasn’t the best person to others, he was to me.

“No sorry. I don’t know anyone by that name.” I told him trying my best to stable my voice “there’s no need to lie. We know you associate with him.” I gridded my teeth “you see jacket and his buddies stole from our bosses art gallery a week ago and now our boss isn’t happy.” He paused gripping my jaw harshly 

“And if you don’t speak, my boss will be less happy than he already is... if he’s not happy...I’m not happy..” he hissed into my face I flinched. I could hear the door slid open again “what is it?” The guy who had been talking to me said to the other person who had entered, they were whispering and I couldn’t make out anything he said.

“I’ll be back.” He said angry clear in his voice, leaving me abruptly. the door squealed closed again leaving alone to drown in my abyss commonly know as the mind.

It seemed like forever again, forever waiting for something to happen. My head hurt like a hangover, my arms and legs were sore from being tied for so long, especially my wrists they felt like they’d fall off if they could.

I heard the door slid open again I waited for the wicked mans voice but he didn’t say anything.

“who’s there? I already told you guys I don’t know him.” I hissed out their footsteps grew close. Panic festering it way into my gut “I don’t know anything about him. Just let me go, I haven’t even seen anything.” I yelled annoyance but also panic controlling my voice.

Who ever was there was close, I could hear their raspy breathing they touched my shoulder and I tensed in response “what is it?” I asked they pulled me forward a little and I jerked back but they didn’t care they picked me up like a bride “put me down!” I demanded struggling the best I could in my binds.

I realized well struggling the person carrying me smelled strong of iron and a new name wedged itself into my throat “j-jacket?...” I whispered afraid I was just having false hope “boo.” I felt tears rush to my eyes as I recognized the automated voice “untie me you ass!” I demanded

I heard a blade and felt the rope fall from my wrists then my ankles. My hands rushing to the blindfold around my eyes.

I stared at him wide and teary eyed “jacket...” I couldn’t stop the tears overflowing I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he returned the embrace gently. When I got a good look at him I realized he was soaked in blood “oh my god.. jacket your not hurt are you?” I tried examining him but he was still holding me, refusing to put me down.

He shook his head slowly “jacket... how did you.. even find me?” I asked he was quiet “I have-my-ways.” He said not giving me a solid answer but I accepted it. He continued out of the storage building, I could see blood soaked bodies scattered here and there but told myself he did it to save me.

He took me home in a car I don’t think he owned, he said he’d dispose of it later. When we got inside I sighed at the mess they had done to my house “I forget about them messing up my house...” I whined in disbelief “I can help-you-clean.” He said I looked at him a little surprised

I smiled “shouldn’t you get cleaned up first? You going to cause more of mess.” I commented on his bloody clothes “just go shower. I can wash those for you.. I think you left some old clothes here.” I said knowing that was a lie, I had stole at least a t-shirt or two from him.

He went into the bathroom I could hear the rustle of clothing before he cracked the door open giving me his shirt, jacket, and jeans through the door I tried not to get any blood on me but it didn’t quite work. By the time I got his clothing in the washer I had blood on my arms and the front of my shirt.

I was able to get the blood off my hands but my shirt remained stained. I slung it off and threw it in with jackets laundry before finding another shirt. Walking into my living room it was completely trashed, the furniture was tossed and everything in the kitchen was out of it cabinets and drawers.

I tried my best to put some of the stuff in the drawers, not really trying to reorganize at the moment. Jacket came out after awhile only in his heart spotted boxers, I tried not to giggle at them but I did grin undoubtedly.

“Shouldn’t-you-shower-too?” He paused “you’ve been gone-for- 3 days.” He said I probably looked shocked “t-three days?... “ I felt my head pound,I reached back feeling an unfamiliar lump on the back of my head, my mind shooting back to being knocked out again.

“Are you okay?” His cassette player made me jump “oh... yeah.. I just only woke up today.. I don’t remember anything before an hour ago.” I tried to brush it off but in reality I was frightened of all that had happened.

what did they want?

“Has it really been three days?” I asked him still in disbelief he nodded “strange... I really thought it was this was the night of the same day.” I confessed my eyes landed on the scars on his body they were everywhere, mostly bullet wounds on his torso and some scars on his arms, I imagined him blocking the swings of a blade from his body.

After a few seconds I realized I was staring like a fool “w-well... I’m gonna go shower... your clothes should be ready for the dryer in a few minutes..” I said cursing myself mentally as I ducked into my bedroom and shut the door.

My heart felt like a tiny hammer in my chest, my face felt like it’d catch a light any second, and my stomach felt like I was falling but yet here I remained planted in my room, blushing horribly like a 16 year old girl gushing over an oversexed pop star.

I showered rather quickly, eager to get back to fixing my house before it got too late in the night or I got too tired to do anything.

I threw on some casual clothes, t-shirt, sweatpants, etc and made my way back to jacket. Surprisingly he had moved most of the upturned furniture back into its original spot but then their was the matter of all the clutter scattered around and this was only the living room, the rest of my house was in shambles.

I heard the dryer buzz, his clothes were done. He made his way to the laundry room leaving me to try and tidy up. He came dressed in his jeans and shirt with his letterman jacket folded over his arm. I wanted to confess to him but so many words clogged my throat 

‘Jacket.. I like you’  
‘Jacket.. I love you’  
‘Jacket.. I missed you’  
‘Jacket.. I was so scared’

I pushed the knot down my throat before opening my mouth “Jacket... I...” I paused capturing his attention “I’m happy you found me..” I said a little disappointed knowing they weren’t the ordinary words I wanted to say but they sufficed. He gave a weak thumbs up and that was a enough for me.

We spent the rest of the hour cleaning up the clutter, we weren’t really organizing it as we threw in drawers and cabinets. We were only trying to put it all back even if it was messy. Eventually everything seem to be put back in place mostly.

“Jacket... lets just go to bed..” I told him tiredly he plucked his cassette player up and pressed the button “I have to get something-I’ll return.” He said I felt a little disappointed I’d have to go to bed alone and wait for him but nodded.

He left and undoubtedly I felt uneasy, unsafe, and alone without him. I somewhat wished he’d just stay with a few days till I felt safe again but I knew he had ‘work’. The worst part of it all, my front door wasn’t even locking now, so I- or rather jacket had to barricade it shut.

After I checked all my doors and windows all expect the window in my bedroom, I crawled into bed with a book. In reality I was tired but not tired enough to sleep just yet I had only suggested to go to bed for jackets sake.

I laid in bed my eyes were reading the book but my mind was hearing something else,his loving and teasing, the moment he made me love struck. My mind drifted into the first affection he ever gave me and the first time I saw his face.

“You cannot be serious, why?...” I hissed angrily, the robber now known as ‘Jacket’ was currently sitting in my kitchen chair again, holding a bloody wound on his side again. I sighed heavily accepting my fate as his nurse 

I left to retrieve the first aid kit and returned to him demanding to see his wound “Let me see.” I gently forced his hands aside then tugged his shirt upward revealing a nasty gash nicked into his side

For the past 6 months since I helped him the first time, he had been coming here with minor to major wounds for me to treat despite me telling him he shouldn’t come back here. Obviously he didn’t listen. 

The wound wasn’t as bad as some of the wounds I treated before but it was a good one. Upon further examination I realized the wound was too wide and would have to have stitches “Jacket... you’re gonna need some stitches.” I told him he was silent for a few minutes before speaking with his cassette 

“I can’t go-to the hospital.” He said I gawked at him “jacket I don’t even know how to sew or stitch or whatever.” I confessed he just shrugged I growled in frustration my mind sank and accepted he was giving me no choice “don’t blame if it’s sloppy.” I said digging into the first aid for the thread and needle I thought I’d never use.

When I first pierced his flesh he tensed under my finger tips and with each stab of the needle my hands trembled more and when I thought I couldn’t handle it anymore he took my bloody hands and gave me comfort I didn’t know I sought.

“I’m sorry... does it hurt?” I said worry clear in my voice he didn’t tell me but I knew it must of hurt a good amount “I.. I think it should be good enough.. I’ll clear the blood off and bandage you up okay?” I told he nodded in a agreement.

I think it was when I was washing his blood off my hands when I fell in love with him. My hands were still trembling, I felt queasy and faint from feeling the stab of flesh against my finger tips, that was first time I did anything like that.

Jacket suddenly had come up behind me and was holding my hands, I didn’t even notice he had turned off the water, his finger tips brushed over my knuckles earning a hiss out of me made me realize their was no anymore blood to wash away but my own, I had been scrubbing my hands so hard to the point my knuckles were bleeding a little.

Now he was the one bandaging me.

He wrapped my knuckles individually, surprisingly he was very gentle. He had finished wrapping them, he brought my knuckles to his masked face, surprising me a lot he removed his mask after all this time and then softly pecked each one of my knuckles all well staring at me and I sworn he smirked more than smiled at my reddening face.

He rose a brow at my scoff “Your not my mom... ya know..” I retorted trying make light of his sudden affection but really I was falling through a red sky full of blinding heart eyes and giggles inside my head.

“Thank you.” His cassette player made me jump out my zone, he let go of my hands I felt a need to thank him too. So without hesitation I leaned forward, boldness holding my jelly of a body up, I kissed his cheek.

When I finally dosed completely off, jacket showed up scaring me half to death. “Hey..” I murmured sleepily he slipped his jacket and shoes off then crawled into bed with me like he had do so many times before without the need of words I could hear him telling me

‘You didn’t have to wait up.’

But I wasn’t even tired and besides the book I was reading was interesting anyway. He held me close, making me feel safe once again. I laid there wide awake listening to jacket breathing softly.

I didn’t even know if I’d sleep tonight, my mind was coming down from the shock and denial of what had happen, the reality sinking into me like venom. I could feel it again, my throat tightening and twitch of my face as the tears burned their way into my eyes.

It was over, he had killed them all and saved me, I was home again, neither of us died and yet here I was ready to break down into tears. I bit my lip harshly and squeezed my eyes shut as the tears rolled across my face 

“You wanna-talk now?” The automated voice made me jump badly my hands rushing to wipe my eyes “oh jacket... I..” I could find any words or excuses for that matter I sat up quickly trying to blink away the tears before he could notice them 

“I... I.. just couldn’t sleep I guess..” I confessed and it wasn’t a lie “you can-talk to me-you know.” I sighed “I’m fine... I’m just.. I’m... I’m..” I choked on the words as the tears rushed to my eyes again I turned away from him covering my face 

“I am sorry.” I blinked “jacket it’s not-“ he cut me off “it is-they would-never-Come-after you-if it-wasn’t-for me.” I felt the fear of him leaving me return I could see the tired look and upset look on his face, I hated that face. I fell silent unable to deny his words 

he stood, reaching for his jacket my heart stopped believing the lie I had heard in the back of my mind and I stood too grabbing his arm earning his tired eyes upon me “jacket please... I love you.. even with all the crap you could bring my way.. I don’t care.. I... please don’t leave me..” I confessed my face burned gently I looked downward away from his surprised face 

He cupped my cheek bring my eyes back up to him he was smiling brightly at me, he dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol “for you.” I stared at it surprised a little “maybe it’s not-the right thing-but I figured you-should have-this in case.” I took it gently looking at it still “I wasn’t going to-leave you-but I’m really glad you said-what you said.” I sat the gun aside and felt the tears build again.

I looked back up at him through teary eyes “I love you too.” It was his own voice and at that moment I felt my heart leap out of my chest, my face ignited as a squeak escaped me he laughed and I sworn I heard angels.

He hugged me tightly calming me down from my fit of embarrassment. He cupped my face and suddenly kissed me and instead of dying form embarrassment or happiness like I usually did I chose to hush my emotions and kiss him back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I get so embarrassed posting my stories.


End file.
